


Annual Chaos

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: DGM Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Mention of Circus, Multi, One or two swear words courtesy of Cross, Polyamory, Swearing, Sweaters, spring festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: The preparations are underway, but what would be their annual gathering without a bit of chaos?[Written for DGM Secret Santa 2019!]
Relationships: Cross Marian & Allen Walker, Johnny Gill & Allen Walker, Johnny Gill/Kanda Yuu, Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Road Kamelot & Allen Walker, Road Kamelot & Allen Walker & Wisely Kamelot, Road Kamelot/Cross Marian, Sheril Kamelot & Tyki Mikk, Wisely Kamelot & Allen Walker, Wisely Kamelot/Cross Marian, Wisely Kamelot/Tryde, Wisely Kamelot/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 10





	Annual Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Einhornprinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhornprinz/gifts).



Hello~

This is my Secret Santa gift for Ein/galaxyhorses! I slipped a few elements you wanted to see, and as you might have guessed from the question I asked the mods to give you, I made polyamorous ships to give you as much of the ships you listed as possible~ And you have no idea how amused I was to see you would love a Lunar New Year theme, considering my other main fandom is a Chinese novel!

I'm not too familiar with Tryde, so I couldn't focus too much on him; and if you wonder, it is a queerplatonic Sheryl/Tyki that's hinted through this (no one has blood family ties). Wisely and Road grew up together, and are a few years older than Allen. He's their best friend but Road also lowkey adopted him in her mind. I could not find a place to slip this in, but in my mind, Road was the first to date Cross, and knew that he could work out with Wisely, so she introduced them. Also: Cross is Allen's guardian, however he's not that much older and as such, he's more of a brother than a father. Sheryl is the one who's more of everyone's father figure, Tyki and Tryde are everyone's big brothers , and then the rest of the bunch are the chaotic siblings. Yes, this pack is a chaotic bunch.

I hope you enjoy this little gift, and the title is totally a play around the fact Spring Festival is the annual family reunion, and this family is chaotic.

**Annual Chaos**

The ringing of the doorbell sounded in the house, and two pairs of eyes lit up.

The grin on Road's face was the sole warning before the woman threw her half of the red paper-cuts into Tyki's hands, who wobbled on the chair, resisting the temptation to windmill his arms. For once, Sheryl's hover was welcomed as hands caught him and stabilized him.

He could do without the amused look though. He pouted, huffing as he looked away, only to sweatdrop as he noticed Tryde had slipped off the couch, barely catching the cup of hot cocoa as Wisely jumped off of it, marching after Road with the same man-on-a-mission look.

Tryde exchanged a look with Tyki, the same wonder in their eyes: how the hell did their lover move so fast with the layers of sweaters he was wearing?

Not that they didn't know how Wisely got when he was missing one of his lovers, but still. That was terrifying, truly. Then again… He did grow up with Road.

_Rest in pieces, Cross Marian._

Indeed, the moment the front door was thrown open, two bodies jumped at the red haired man. He should have known, and he seemed to try bracing himself, but he only had a brief second of widened eyes to realize that while Road wore her beloved dress and stockings, Wisely made do with the sweaters.

Emphasis on plural.

And so, with a cut out, “Oh no-” the man went down, butt and back first into the snow, a lover sitting on each leg.

“You're late!” They exclaimed together; and then, Road narrowed her eyes. “Where's Allen? What did you do with our child?”

“Move first, woman.” Cross grumbled, but one hand was on her waist, and the other was on Wisely's. Or the hand tried to, at least. Damn layers.

Road narrowed her eyes. Wisely blinked innocently. Cross groaned.

“He had to stay with sword boy to clean the mess they made of the circus training grounds, as usual. Johnny stayed with them to help, although...” He snorted. “He's mad his boyfriend broke his prop. Kanda is going to be a kicked, annoyed puppy and Allen is going to be insufferable.”

Well, that got Road off of him, Cross mused, as she started to howl in laughter, falling back in the snow. Wisely lazily watched her go down, shook his head… and just laid down there.

“… Wisely, honey, move. My ass is getting cold.” No reply, but the hint of a smirk. Cross shifted his gaze to the people who were doing _fucking_ _ **nothing**_ as they watched, too much amusement in their damn eyes. His glare locked on Tryde and Tyki.

Road's laughters doubled.

_Someone save me or slay me, please, but do something. Why do I love those two again?_

* * *

“… Beansprout. Where's the chocolate?”

Kanda's glare was fierce, but it was the sad, wide puppy eyes of Johnny that made Allen sweat.

Wisely bit his lower lips to stop the snicker, but he felt silver eyes lock on him. Unbothered, the white-haired met his friend's gaze, lifting an eyebrow. However, it was Road, the little traitor, who exclaimed, “Oh, you mean the box our little Brits devoured while you were all too busy arguing about which temple to go at?”

Now both white-haired were sweating, and Allen was quick to produce a second box, yelping, “It was a prank! A prank!”

Johnny's eyes brightened, a smiling litting his face, stealing Kanda's attention. Tyki put a hand on his chest, exhaling in relief. He was not dealing with these crazy bunch without the comfort of chocolate, thank you very much. Tryde had an amused smile, wrapping an arm around Wisely's waist, who squirmed reading the _you better hope it was a prank_ in the man's gaze. Sheryl wailed about his precious children being so mean to him, only to splutter at Road's _if you count me as your child, then Allen is your grandchild,_ _you old man~!_

Allen snorted, but his mind started to drift, as if itching about something. He realized a split second too late that what bothered him was the lack of Cross in this whole scene, eyes widening and not being able to duck away before fingers pinched his ear.

“You brat! Watch what I'll do with your dumplings tonight!”

“No! Not my dumplings! OW! NOT MY EAR TOO!”

Wisely and Road exchanged a glance, but for once, neither felt like saving their youngest best friend. Then a glint entered Road's eyes, a smirk forming, and Wisely paled, despite the layers of sweaters. He squirmed, but Tryde didn't let go, the absolute traitor.

“Wi~se~ly~” Road sang as she walked toward him, Allen too busy trying to wiggle away from Cross to help his fellow. “Did you really do a prank without me, your darling sister of heart~?”

Wisely managed to wrench himself away and ran for his life. Road followed with cackles, Tryde humming as he went back to get the finishing touches of red papers around. Tyki saw Wisely come toward him, and sorry but no thank you he wanted to live, so he quickly slipped behind Sheryl.

Sheryl had a brief moment where he wanted to take pity of Wisely. Then he gazed at Road's unholy smile; so instead, he grabbed Tyki's arms and backpedalled quickly.

Johnny stared as Wisely changed course, rushing to crash into Allen, sending them both to the ground as Cross froze for a second before sending the meanest glare down to them, Road still charging at them. Kanda rubbed his face with a hand as both white-haired squeaked, scrambling to stand up and rush away.

“Why did we come again?”

Johnny turned his eyes on his boyfriend, smiling brightly as he pretended not to hear the chaos unfolding. “Because they're Allen's family. And you really don't want Allen to rest in peace with the big Lantern show.”

“… You two remove your hands from the beansprout, I need his ass intact! Come back in two weeks to end him!”

“NOT HELPING, YOU IDIOT KANDA!”

“I'LL SHOW YOU HELP BEANSPROUT!”

“What about me-EEEE!”

“GOT YOU~!”

Tryde sipped his hot cocoa, shuffling on the couch to let Tyki sit beside him.

“… Shouldn't we-?”

“We should not.”

“Help me with the envelops then, will you?”

“You're not saving them, Sheryl? That's a real surprise.”

“My Road is having fun, why would I have stop her? Outrageous!”

“Allen and Wisely are not going to speak to you for the rest of the night, you know this, right?”

“… Necessary sacrifices.”

“… Point taken.”

_The End_


End file.
